Jeweler/Main article
The jeweler is an unnamed villainous man. He was once in a cruise ship with his wife and currently takes up residence in a treehouse in the jungle, where he works as a butterfly collector and owns a tiger as a guard. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Ocean Commotion" After Speedy rescues Timon and Pumbaa from being thrown off the ship by Captain Quint for being stowaways, the jeweler and his wife notice Speedy's shell and suggest that it would make a perfect earring. The couple kidnaps Speedy, leaving it up to Timon and Pumbaa to rescue their friend. While the diamond collector and his wife are about to make an earring out of Speedy's shell, Timon and Pumbaa drill a hole in the ceiling/floor and Timon takes a hook to save Speedy. The diamond collector sees the hook and throws it in the ocean, and Timon accidentally catches an octopus, who attacks the two friends. On their second attempt to rescue Speedy, Timon and Pumbaa disguise themselves as pirates who want Speedy, but the diamond collector's wife wants to be their pirate queen. After Pumbaa tells the truth, he and Timon get kicked out of the cabin. Timon and Pumbaa are now underwater for their third attempt. Timon spots the room where Speedy and the couple is. The meerkat then drills a hole on the bottom of the boat, while Pumbaa tries to stop him. This makes the boat fall and lands on the two. Timon and Pumbaa now put various obstacles to trap the married couple and save Speedy. But the plan backfires as the couple passes all the obstacles safely. Timon and Pumbaa then see that Speedy is now made into an earring for the jeweler's wife, realizing that they are too late. The couple enter the ship lounge and, knowing that they can't just remove Speedy from the diamond collector's wife's ear in front of all the other passengers, Timon and Pumbaa decide to be sneaky. Timon and Pumbaa successfully remove save Speedy from the couple without being noticed. While the three friends are walking on the deck, they get caught by the couple, who have just realized that Speedy is missing from one of the woman's ears. Timon, Pumbaa, and Speedy get chased by couple until they enter the captain's room. Timon makes all the passengers (including the couple) get out of the boat by tricking them into thinking that there is gold underwater. When Pumbaa makes Timon realize that the passengers would get back on the boat after discovering that there really isn't any gold, the meerkat decides to move the ship. Timon pulls the lever, but accidentally makes the boat move too fast. After the meerkat repushes the lever to make the boat stop, the three friends make it to Speedy's home. But then, they get caught by the couple once again. So Timon pushes the lever to make the boat move backwards so that he, Pumbaa, and Speedy get off with the couple is still on the ship, defeated by the trio. With Speedy home safe and sound (and with his new gold shell), he says his goodbye to Timon and Pumbaa, only to get captured by a seagull, making it up to Timon and Pumbaa to rescue him once again. "Catch Me if You Kenya" When Timon catches a butterfly that Pumbaa decides not to eat due to its cuteness, the butterfly collector catches the insect and throws Timon into one of Pumbaa's nostrils. When the butterfly collector traps the butterfly in a jar and flees, Timon and Pumbaa follow the butterfly collector all the way to his treehouse in order to rescue the butterfly. When the duo gets to the butterfly collector's treehouse, they realize that the house is guarded by his pet tiger, who is shown to be extremely vicious and homicidal. This leads to Timon and Pumbaa trying to figure out a way to pass the tiger. The two friends try various attempts to pass the tiger guard in order to get inside the treehouse such as using a jack-in-the-box, giant rubber band, magic carpet, horse, jet plane, catapult, etc. All of these attempts, unfortunately, backfire. After all the trouble Timon and Pumbaa went through, Timon tries to think of another plan to pass the tiger, then Pumbaa gets an idea to use a pixie dust to get rid of the tiger. The warthog gets a bag, but Timon doesn't think it will work because he doesn't believe in pixie dusts. The meerkat throws the bag behind the fence and he and Pumbaa see the tiger fly away. Timon and Pumbaa finally get in the house and see the butterfly collector's butterfly collection and then they see the collector putting the butterfly in earlier into one of his collections. Pumbaa goes berserk and knocks the collector out of his house and towards China according to Timon. With the Peter-Lorre husband utterly defeated, Timon gets ready to eat the butterflies but Pumbaa stops him and tells his friend that they came in to free the butterflies. After doing so, the butterfly collector is back to his house in Chinese clothes. The collector sees that Timon and Pumbaa let the butterflies go and threatens to put the two in a new collection he's starting. The butterflies get back in the house and, for their revenge, put the collector in a jar, rescuing Timon and Pumbaa. Pumbaa is happy for the butterflies' rescue and he sees that Timon has one butterfly in his mouth, which is the original one from earlier. Pumbaa makes Timon spit the butterfly out of his mouth and the insect flies away freely. Personality and traits The jeweler is shown to be evil and overzealous. Although his wife is very bossy and demanding, he shows strong loyalty to her and is willing to do anything she tells him. He doesn't seem to show any concern about the life of an insect, as he and his wife kidnap Speedy to make an earring out of his shell so that the wife can look good and he kidnaps butterflies to put them in a collection. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - Rob Paulsen Gallery OC_jeweler.png OC_jeweler11.png CMIYK_butterfly_collector7.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles